The Legendary One
by BrilliantBluelight
Summary: Once upon a time, before humans existed the Gods fought against the Titans. What will happen if 10 000 years later the Titans are revived by accident and war breaks out? The gods are weary, new gods are chosen, but one is hidden. Will the world be saved?
1. So the Plan Starts Now!

_Hi! Hope you like it, it's my first story and I don't own Shugo Chara k~_

* * *

Summary:

Once upon a time, before humans existed the Gods fought against the Titans. What will happen if 10 000 years later the Titans are revived by accident and war breaks out? The gods are wary, new gods are chosen, but one is hidden. Will the world be saved? What will happen?

~The Legendary One~

Chapter 1: So the Plan Starts Now!

_Thoughts_

{= pictures showing}

"Speech"

"We won!" Kiseki cried out in a question mark

"I'm so glad, after 10 years finally!" Rhythm said sighing in relief.

"Yes, we really have to thank the Cyclopes that gave you three those powers." Hikari said wiping sweat from her face.

Musashi nodded in agreement too tired to say or do anything more than that, he was leaning against his katana that was stabbed in the ground.

"Yes, if not for them the war would've probably continued for decades." Kiseki said while remembering what happened just a few nights ago.

_We were journeying to the depths of the Tartarus in hopes of persuading the Cyclopes and hundred headed giants to join us in our war between the Titans and us. _

_After persuading them to join our side the Cyclopes granted my brothers and I a gift. _

_I was given__ a special Scepter that can be used as a weapon even at long distances with great power._

_They gave the helm of darkness to __Yoru that could make him blend in with his surroundings even to the immortal eyes of the Titans__ and a __pair of special headphones __along with a DJ set that could defeat any enemy __to __Rhythm__. _

_We defeated our dear father and gained victory it was quite hard to believe that it only happened a few minutes ago indeed._

Yoru sighed "Let us not think about that for the moment, instead we should celebrate our victory nya~!" he said proudly raising his fist into the air.

"Aye!" We all replied doing the same gesture.

"We're just glad to be out here at all!" Pepe said while Il and Suu nodded in agreement.

They flew back to their home on Mount Guardian and became known to us as the Guardians that will forever protect us…or will they?

_1000 years later…_

Kiseki, the king of the sky was watching his subjects play but just when he was about to say something.

He had a vision, he gasped at his glimpse of the future then sighed

_if only it would stay like this forever _he thought wistfully.

Miki, the 15 years old goddess of light, art and music frowned wondering what he had been about to say, she had been watching and drawing her twin sister Ran, the maiden goddess of hunt hitting targets with her bow and arrow.

"What is it Kiseki?" she asked Kiseki while walking to him abandoning her drawings at the moment.

"Nothing," Kiseki replied to Miki absentmindedly turning away to look down over Mount Guardian as a sort of sign that the conversation was over.

Miki who was quite calm and wise for her age turned to Ran and raised an eyebrow.

In return Ran did the same, just than Suu the goddess of cleaning and cooking also known to the two as their dear sister came in.

Although they all looked no more than 15 they were actually all over 100 years old.

"What are you guys doing desu~?" she asked in wonder

"Nothing much," Dia the goddess of the stars and the protector of Seiyo who was also their youngest sister replied.

"We're planning on visiting Uncle Yoru and Rhythm tomorrow!" the 6 years old goddess of love, good and beauty El said in a cute, childish, yet melodious voice.

Just then Daichi the 8 years old god of sports came dashing to a stop next to her,

"Hi Suu!" He said enthusiastically

"Konichiwa Daichi desu~," she replied bending down to pat his head.

"Mou, stop treating me like a kid!" he whined crossing his arms and looking away.

"Gomen, gomen desu~," Suu said, Miki, Dia and Ran sweat dropped.

Sometimes Suu could be really childish or out-going.

Just then Pepe the goddess of childish and fun things came in and yelled "Kiseki! Come quick it's an emergency!"

"What is it?" Kiseki asked grumpily snapping out of his daydream.

"The kitchen's out of candy!" she yelled, the rest sweat-dropped

"WHAT! That's what you came to say!" Kiseki yelled back staring at her in disbelief.

"Huh? No, I came to tell you that Hikari had a vision and she wants you to report to her right now!" Pepe said

"Oh, but it is true that the kitchen is out of candy and I WANT CANDY!" she added before leaving to who knows where.

Kiseki just sighed and opened the door heading for where Hikari the goddess of balance and the universe laid.

_I hope Hikari isn't going to tell me something related to the vision I had_ he walked quickly through the halls of Heaven.

As Kiseki entered the Hikari's light lavender room Hikari said

"Sit down Kiseki,"

"Okay…" Kiseki replied as he sat down on the pure white chair that was across from Hikari's own bouquet de lilac couch.

"So, I assume that you have had a vision too about the future." She began slowly looking at Kiseki.

He nodded "I think that we should go down Mount Guardian and find the new gods before it's too late and ask them to help us." She continued

"Go on," Kiseki said dreading what was to come next

"It doesn't happen till later but I believe that we should go when the new gods reach the age of 15 or 16 and that will be in probably 2010 near 2011."

She finished looking at him expectantly. "…fine," he replied before standing up and leaving the room.

"I just hope that it all goes well," Hikari said to herself looking at the clouds floating in the sky.

* * *

Ran's POV

Year 2010…

"…WAKE UP!" a childish voice yells, no correction SCREAMS IN MY EAR.

My eyes shot open, I sit up and glare at the person who just had to wake me up.

"What is it Pepe!" I say irritated "Kiseki requested that you come immediately to the throne room." Pepe replies cheerfully.

I blush lightly at the thought of Kiseki and got up a bit reluctantly.

"Be there soon! Kiseki said that it is important!" she chirps as she skips out of my flamingo pink bedroom her pigtails swaying cutely in the motion.

I sigh as I walk slowly, dragging my feet to my walk-in wardrobe, I changed into my usually outfit and put on my signature crème rose heart clip, everyone had a signature here.

I walked out my door and as I turn the corner I crash into someone.

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" I yell in panic

"It's fine, as long as no one got hurt." A soft and gentle yet strong and manly voice says, I look in front of me to whom I had crashed into and found myself staring into a pair of plume de peon blue

(A/N: English is Peacock's Plume, btw these are like paint stuff I found at like Home Depot or something. So I did not make them up k,)

eyes with a hint of violet époque

(A/N: Victorian Violet I prefer the French version of the paints so I'll use those unless they sound weird to me,)

in them.

"Are you okay Ran?" he asks as he gets up, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Are you okay Musashi?" I reply getting up too, I brushed my beau rose

(A/N: Turkish Pink, I think I might draw these so that you could see them)

dress to get rid of any dust that might have gotten on it when I fell.

"I'm fine, where are you headed?" he asks

"I was actually going to find Kiseki in the throne room." I reply

"Pepe woke me up and told me he wanted something." I continue

"Ah, I see. Pepe also told me to go to the throne room." He says

"Why don't we go together?" he asks

"Sure!" I reply cheerfully.

We walk towards the throne room talking about our lives and what we did these past few years.

Okay, let me explain, on Mount Guardian us the Guardians all live in different places some on land some with us.

Musashi lives on Mount Guardian along with Hikari, Pepe, Yoru, Il, Kusukusu, Miki, Suu, Temari and Dia.

I live in the forests on land instead of the Mount Guardian, Rhythm, Daichi, and El also live on land like me.

My POV

Okay so just in case you don't know or may you forgot Hikari is the goddess of balance and the universe,

Musashi is the god of courage and wisdom,

Pepe is the goddess of childish and fun things,

Yoru is the lord of thievery and freedom,

Il is the goddess of devious beings,

Kusukusu is the goddess of laughter and happiness,

Miki is the goddess of light, music, and art,

Suu is the goddess of cleaning and cooking,

Temari is the goddess of grace and elegance, finally last but not least

Dia is the goddess of the stars and protector of Seiyo.

Those are the gods that live on Mount Guardian.

Ran is the maiden goddess of the hunt and the others that live on land like her are

Rhythm the lord of the beats,

Daichi the god of sports, and of course El the goddess of love, angelus beings and beauty.

A few days ago Kiseki who is the lord of the skies called them to come to Mount Guardian for something.

None of them knew what it was but apparently it is very important.

Of course I know it and I think that most of you people can probably guess.

Oh well back to the story…

"Ran!" a voice says "Huh?" Ran replies still out of it.

"We're here, are you okay?" Musashi asks looking at her with concerned eyes

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," she says finally snapping out of her daydream.

She looks at the huge pure white marble doors and pushes them open.

"You're finally here!" a kingly voice exclaims Ran looks at the person who said that.

There she sees the ruler of the sky, Kiseki.

"Kiseki!" she cries running to give him a hug

"I missed you so much, well not as much as Miki, Suu, or Dia but still!"

"Ran, you're killing me" he chokes out with much effort.

"Huh? Oh! Gomen!" Ran exclaims letting him out of her grip.

"Kiseki, why have you called us here?" Musashi says interrupting their little moment.

"Oh, about that… I'll tell you once we have all gather." Kiseki says gravely.

Ran stands there confused, _what is this all about?_

"It's about the Titans isn't it?" Musashi asks, well more like states, Kiseki nods

"Yes, I'm afraid that we may have to fight them once more."

"But do we have that power?" Musashi questions Kiseki fearing his answer.

Kiseki sighs and looks down. Just then Rhythm and the others comes in.

"Yo! What's up?" he cries bursting into the room a vein pops on Kiseki's head

"Well, you were late!" he retorts trying to keep his anger under control and almost succeeding until…

"I was doing my daily rap, it's not like I can help it you know?" Rhythm says coolly taking a sit next to Kiseki.

Kiseki explodes, "What, for such a petite thing!"

"It is not a small thing!" Rhythm retorts the others sweat-drops at their idiotic act.

"Shizukani!" a sweet, gentle yet strong voice says the two boys froze in their act.

All heads turns towards the voice. There stands Hikari

"Well, we should start telling you guys about our… plan to save the world again." She begins looking at Kiseki expectantly.

He nods "We, meaning Hikari and I called you commone-" he starts but Hikari interrupts with a cough and glares at him.

"…_people _to gather here today to talk about the revival of the titans." Kiseki finishes a bit reluctantly at the word people.

"We are no longer the same gods we were 10,000 years ago, so we will go down Mount Guardian and search for the ones that will help and replace us." Hikari says seriously

"Doesn't it sound exciting!" she exclaims happily the tense atmosphere all gone.

The others sweat-drops at Hikari's act but Pepe nods excitedly.

"HAI!" she yells happily as she joins Hikari in happy little dance.

"Let's go desu~!" Suu says joining in their dance.

They start dancing Gee by SNSD (A/N: I don't own Gee, but I LOVE that song~)

"If we're going to the human world there are going to be lots of love right!" El asks excitedly jumping up and down.

"But of course!" Hikari replies still dancing,

"I'm coming!" El exclaims joining the dance.

_3 down 11 to go but since Kiseki is going too won't that be 4 down? Oh well, _

"Il! Join us!" El says dancing over to her sister.

"…fine but only this time." Il says a rare smile gracing her features.

El drags Il to the dancing group,

"Miki, Dia won't you guys come and join desu~? Suu asks nicely.

They all shrug, _might as well_ they think in unison.

"Well since Miki is going I guess I'll go too nya~" Yoru says walking casually over to the formation of dancing gods except for Il, she is just standing there.

"Kusu~ kusu~ guess I'll join too!" Kusukusu says giggling as she cartwheels over. Hikari, Pepe, and Suu clap at the performance, Kusukusu bows and starts juggling.

"I guess there might be some new things to learn there." Musashi says thoughtfully before being drag into the dancing group by Pepe.

"I wonder if there are new sports there…" Daichi says out loud before Ran yanks him into the group along with Temari and Rhythm.

"It'll be fun!" she says cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. Hikari smiles warmly

"Now that we have all gods and goddesses willing to participate we can begin our plan!" Hikari says gesturing to a chart behind her.

_Whoa, when did that get there_

"I got it when you guys finished joining!" she says

_OMG she's a mind reader!_

"No, I am not a mind reader." She says patiently.

"Then stop reading our minds it's creepy!" Pepe yells frustrated throwing a fit Hikari laughs

"Fine, it was just written on you guys' face. Oh and take a sit." She says giggling a bit.

"Wait~ Can we dance to Sorry Sorry by Super Junior first? Onegai~~" Suu asks with puppy dog eyes.

(A/N: I don't own that either)

"Sure," Hikari says, they get into the formation and start dancing.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" they go laughing as they sing.

After they finish dancing all of them take a sit on the 'O' shaped couch that magically appears forming out of clouds outside of their little formation of dancing gods.

After they achieve comfort they begin the talk about the plan.

The chart from before makes its way to the middle of the couch and begins to form itself into a table.

"Anyways back to the plan… Kiseki if you would," she says facing Kiseki he nods.

"About the plan, we recently found out that the Titans are going to be revived sometime during the next few years or perhaps even sooner by a mysterious force. We do not know what it may be but we no longer have the power to fight them so we are going to go down Mount Guardian and attend a school known as the Seiyo High Academy."

He begins slowly letting them take in all the information, the table turns into a grand school the gods all gasps in awe before turning their attention back to him.

"We have learned from our messengers that the people that can control our powers and fight the Titans are going to gather at that school. Hikari has made a potion that allows us to be like normal humans except for the fact that after we find our own god or goddess we will become a guardian character that guides them along their way."

He continues as the cloud-formed school turns into a lock and key that has a 4 leaf clover design on it.

"Also, you know of the Legendary Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key right?" Kiseki asks pausing to see if they knew.

"I believe that I've read in a book that it is a pair of magical items that was made by the magical egg Embryo itself and apparently it has enough power to destroy the universe." Musashi says thoughtfully Kiseki nods

"Yes 5000 years ago the key and lock disappeared and even now it remains unfound. But we believe that someone in the human world has one of them." Everyone except Hikari and Kiseki gasps

"But that's really dangerous!" Dia says frighten. She had experience its powers once before, when the _incident _had happened and it was incredible.

Even if it was only one of them it could do much deeds either it be good or evil. If you know how to unleash its full power and control them, anything can happen with a simple command.

"Yes it is truly dangerous, that is why we must look over whoever has it and guide that person true." Hikari says gravely.

"Anyways that's pretty much the plan!" Hikari says with a complete change in attitude.

"When are we going to the school? Nya~?" Yoru asks curiously

"Well considering the fact that we don't know when the Titans are going to be revived except the fact it is going to be soon.

I think that we should go as soon as possible." Dia says Miki nods in agreement

"By the way Hikari, where's the potion that you made that could turn us into humans?" Temari asks politely although she is definitely curious about it.

Hikari smiles "Right here," she says holding up a beautiful crystal bottle filled with night magic colored water.

_Whoa! When did she get that! _

She pops open the bottle and the air fills with a mix of flowers.

There are roses, lilies, lavenders, lilacs and other mixtures of flowers.

"Such a beautiful fragrance," Suu says in a trance Ran nods slightly swaying.

Hikari giggles, she snaps her fingers and china cups flies in and arranges them in front of Hikari.

She begins pouring a bit of the potion into each cup.

Once the cups are filled they fly to a different person each.

"Drink up!" Hikari says before taking a sip of her own.

Pepe downs the cup instantly letting out a refresh sigh after she finishes.

Temari, Dia, and Suu sip their drinks slowly savoring the flavor.

Musashi and Daichi drink theirs in a calm manner.

Rhythm, Yoru, Miki, and Il just drink theirs normally.

El, Kusukusu, Ran, and Kiseki all eye the potion before taking cautious sips of the drink.

"There, now that we've all drank the potion let's wait and see what happens!" Hikari exclaims happily, everyone looks at her.

"NANI!" they all scream in unison except Su adds a

"desu~" and Yoru adds a "Nya~" at the end of their sentences.

"You mean you don't know what happens!" Miki yells franticly

"Yep~" Hikari replies happily.

"HI-KA-RI…" Temari says slowly as her eyes start glowing yellow and a murderous aura starts to surround her.

Hikari sweat-drops and slowly backs away super glad that she is sitting across from Temari right now.

"Now, now," Dia says trying to calm Temari down without getting killed herself.

Temari finally calms down after a few minutes.

"We'll see tomorrow!" Hikari says "For now you can all return to your rooms or somewhere and relax." She says still cheerful.

The gods slowly starts to disband,

Musashi goes to practice his kendo,

Ran goes to practice archery,

Miki goes to the music room, and Suu goes to the kitchen to bake some sweets for everyone tomorrow.

Yoru and Rhythm retires to their room to chill out for a while.

Pepe goes to the kitchen for some sweets,

Temari goes to practice her dancing,

El and Il also retires to their rooms for some sleep.

Daichi decides to go find Ran to race, but Hikari, Kiseki, and Dia stays in the throne room.

"What do you think will happen to us?" Dia asks

"I really don't know," Hikari says fearing what could happen.

"But I'm sure we'll survive." Kiseki says cheering them up a bit.

"I guess you're right," Dia says

"Yeah, no sense worrying about what is to come." Hikari says cheering up a bit.

Kiseki nods in agreement.

"Let us retire to our rooms for some peace before the plan begins." Hikari says Dia and Kiseki nods.

They all went their separate ways but in everyone's minds only one thing is thought.

_What will become of this war?_

**{Shows picture of all the gods in the middle of what they are doing and the words '**_**What will become of this war?'**_** across the page.}**

* * *

_Hope you liked it~ 3 I combined the preview and chapter 1 so it's much longer_


	2. It's Time!

_hope you like it~ I don't own Shugo Chara_

* * *

Summary:

Once upon a time, before humans existed the Gods fought against the Titans. What will happen if 10 000 years later the Titans are revived by accident and war breaks out? The gods are wary, new gods are chosen, but one is hidden. Will the world be saved? What will happen?

~The Legendary One~

Chapter 2: It's Time!

_Thoughts_

{= pictures showing}

"Speech"

Hikari's POV

_Recap: They all went their separate ways but in everyone's minds only one thing is thought. What will become of this war?_

"Ah!" I cry as I woke up and stretch my arms.

I was so tire, I sigh

_today is the day that we're going to Seiyo High to find the gods. But on the bright side it'll be a fun new experience! _

I get up and stretched again, I let out a refreshing breath and got change.

I decided on my usual, a tight alto purple tank top, and a white jacket that ends below my chest and a cute pink frost mini skirt along with a pair of brown boots up to the knees.

_Today's the day eh?_

I walk out of my pretty illusion colored bedroom and head to the throne room.

"Ohaiyo Hikari," I hear a sweet voice call from behind me.

I turn around and saw Temari with her hair tie up in her usual way, dress in her normal candy stripe colored kimono with rose pink cherry blossoms.

"Ohaiyo Temari!" I reply back smiling slightly.

We start walking in silence towards the throne room.

"So… what do you think will happen?" Temari asks quietly breaking the silence.

I know that she is talking about the plan not the potion, I hesitated before answering

"I…I really don't know." We reach the door and I push it open.

My POV

As they open the door they are welcome by an enchanting and delicious aroma.

They both go into blissful mood and sigh happily.

"I'm glad you like my cookies, even though you haven't taste them yet desu~" Suu says giggling a bit, the two girls blushes slightly and nods.

"Here, take one!" Suu says taking the tray from Pepe and passing to Hikari and Temari.

"Arigato, Itadakimasu!" they cry in unison before taking a bite.

They sigh in bliss before taking in their surroundings.

"Where are Ran, Miki, and Dia?" Temari asks passing the tray back to Pepe who digs in.

"Everyone is here except for them," "We don't know," El replies nibbling on a cookie,

"I'll go find them," Suu says before walking out of the room.

Hikari finishes up her cookie and walks with Temari to where the others lay.

Rhythm is on a couch with Yoru, Musashi, Daichi and Kiseki while El, Il, Pepe, and Kusukusu are sitting across from them on a larger couch.

Hikari and Temari settles themselves on the girls' couch before Kiseki starts talking

"So everyone already took the potion right?" they all nod, "Hikari what exactly is supposed to happen to us when we take it?" Musashi asks looking at Hikari.

"Well, nothing really happens it's just that it makes us glow less unless something happens and that's pretty much it." Hikari says

"Because we are pretty much the same as humans except for the fact we glow and have powers." She explains taking another cookie.

"By the way shouldn't we wait for Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia?" Daichi asks still munching a cookie.

"I guess… but Dia should be able to explain it to them." Kiseki says drinking some black tea

"I guess you're right, by the way Kiseki, did you apply us for Seiyo High yet?" a clear radiant and kind voice asks from the door.

Everyone stops drinking tea and eating cookies turning to the voice.

There, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia are standing there.

"Well, yes I have said that we are arriving tomorrow and we will be living in a dorm made especially for us by the principal since I know him well. I'm sure that most of you know that Seiyo High Academy is a dormitory school. So students live in dorms there and we don't have to worry about them finding us out." Kiseki replies slightly shock at their appearances.

Instead of Dia's usual hairstyle she tied her hair up into 2 ponytails and wore a shining allumette (A/N: Sparkler) diamond hairband,

(A/N: All of them usually let their hair down, with a clip in their hair) Suu tied her hair up into 2 cute pigtails with a emerald green clip,

Ran tied her hair up to the rear left with a bright strawberry crush heart clip and wore a crème rose visor, and

Miki wore a étang cristal (A/N: Crystal Pool) burette with a bleu milan (A/N: Milano) spade on the left of it.

They all wore the Seiyo High (short for Seiyo High Academy)'s school girl uniform.

The basic girl's uniform consists of a white blouse, a plaid skirt that went to a bit past mid-thigh, a tie or ribbon, and a blazer or sweater.

The color doesn't matter but the normal colors are red for girls and blue for guys.

The boy's uniform is basically the same except they wear plaid shorts and a tie.

Some people like to alter their uniforms to make it more their style.

That is the old uniform; the new uniform is a one-piece sailor suit dress for the girls and same top but long black pants for the boys.

Dia wore the old uniform in her colors, a pale lemonplaid skirt along with a yellow tie,

Suu wore the new uniform with minty green and fairy tale green as the colors,

Ran wore the old one in destinée pink (A/N: Destiny) and

Miki also wore the old one in brume de Niagara blue (A/N: Niagara Mist)with a sweater instead**. **

Each girl added their own style and taste to it making it more fashionable.

"What do you think?" Ran asks excitedly, the boys are speechless Dia giggles and turns to the girls.

"We've prepared yours too. Thanks to Miki of course!" Dia says smiling.

Dia and Su drags the girls out to right door and Ran and Miki drags the boys out the left door.

"Okay! Here are the uniforms we have already chosen your colors okay?" Dia asks cheerfully while Suu gives each of them a different bag with tags on them.

"Hai!" they chorused together before separating and each going to a different changing room.

Temari comes out first with a frill purple plaid skirt and tickled pink tie.

"Sugoi, it fits you perfectly desu~" Suu exclaims jumping up and down.

Kusukusu comes out next with amint lime tiealong with achélidoine

(A/N: Celandine (Yellow))and feu sauvage (A/N: Wild Fire) plaid skirt.

"It fits you Kusukusu," Temari says admiring it.

El comes out along with Il, El is dress in a gray tie and an white plaid skirt while Il is dress also in a gray tie but a black plaid skirt instead.

Just then Hikari comes out in a rose sympathie (A/N: Rose Symphony) tie plus a brises douces (A/N: Gentle Breezes (Light Blue)) skirt

"Miki is awesome at choosing colors that fit us don't you agreed?" Kusukusu says everyone nods in agreement.

"Help Pepe I don't get how you put on a tie!" a childish whines from inside a stall.

Everyone else sweat-drops

_how could you not get how to put on a tie?_ (A/N: Actually, I don't get how…oh well!)

Suu sighs before going in the stall to help Pepe. "There desu~" Suu's voice rang out from the stall

"Yippee! Thanks Su! You're so motherly!" Pepe exclaims hugging her before bounding out the stall and showing off her uniform.

It had a carambole (A/N: Star Fruit) tie and a baby pink skirt.

"Okay, now that we're all done we should head back to the throne room." Dia says opening the door that connects to the meeting place.

The girls all nod before taking the liberty to exit the door.

"Wait! I got something!" Hikari says, she gets a bag out of nowhere and hands things out.

A thin purple ribbon with a pair of pink sakura on the end for Temari,

a thick bright red ribbon made into a cute bow for Pepe,

a halo hairband for El,

a pair of devil's horn hairband for Il,

a red with while polka dots clown hat for Kusukusu,

a headpiece mic for Dia,

a cute light yellowy white maid-like hat for Suu,

and finally a pretty purple flower ribbon for herself.

"The rest are for the boys." She says,

"Speaking of the boys, I wonder how they're doing…" Su says before heading out the door with the others.

_Meanwhile with the boys…_

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Didn't want to bother with the boys yet so yeah..._


	3. Why Me?

_Hiya~! Sorry for the wait, I just finished it and I hope you like it! I've been busy with school and such! Honto ni Gomen~ Well have fun reading~ I do not own Shugo Chara!_

* * *

Summary:

Once upon a time, before humans existed the Gods fought against the Titans. What will happen if 10 000 years later the Titans are revived by accident and war breaks out? The gods are wary, new gods are chosen, but one is hidden. Will the world be saved? What will happen?

~The Legendary One~

Chapter 3: Why me!

_Thoughts_

{= pictures showing}

"Speech"

_Recap: "Speaking_ _of the boys, I wonder how they're doing…" Su says before heading out the door with the others._

_Meanwhile with the boys…_

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Ran exclaims stomping her feet while holding out the boys' school uniform.

She has spent more than half an hour trying to convince the boys to change while Miki sits on the couch ready to inspect them.

Musashi sighs, what have I done to get into this mess? "…just give me mines." He says Ran obeys handing him a plastic bag with his name on it.

A few minutes later Musashi comes out with a menthe tie and anémeraude d'Eleanor (A/N: Eleanor's Emerald) pair of plaid shorts.

"…it fits you…" Ran says while Miki stands up inspecting him carefully.

Miki gives a nod of approval before returning to her sit at the couch.

"Alright, 1 down, 4 to go!" Ran yells, she grabs a random bag and throws it at Daichi.

"It's your turn!" she says winking and giving him a thumbs-up before he disappears behind the curtains.

Daichi sighs and puts on the uniform. It has a light yellow tie and chutes en foret (A/N: Forest Falls)plaid shorts.

_I guess it's alright, better get their opinions._

He walks out and strikes a pose; he puts his right hand on his forehead and points his left hand at Ran making a dramatic pose.

To add even better effect he faces to the rear right side of him.

The boys, well only Rhythm and Yoru bursts out laughing at his pose.

Musashi is too respectful and Kiseki says something about only a king like him could look cool, blah, blah, blah.

Ran blushes a bit and says "Who's next?"

"I'm next nya~" Yoru says winking at Miki. Miki blushes lightly and hands him a bag next to her with his name on it.

Soon Yoru comes out in a dark midnight blue tie and a pair of grayish plaid shorts.

Miki blushes really hard and Yoru smirks a bit.

"So you like it nya~" he says to Miki, Miki nods furiously and coughs at Ran indicating that she should go on.

"Okay! Now Rhythm it's your turn!" Ran cries out handing him a bag.

Rhythm sighs and goes into the changing room.

A few seconds later there are cursing heard from outside.

Finally after about 10 minutes Rhythm comes out in a marée de nuit (A/N: Night Tides) tie and fantaisie (A/N: Twilight Zone) plaid shorts.

Kiseki says "My turn, if you please." Ran hands him a bag smiling brightly.

"Kiseki, do you think you could wear it without opening your eyes?" she asks grinning, Kiseki frowns.

"Of course!" he replies confidently unknowing to what lays for him.

He walks into the changing room and after a few minutes comes out.

There is silence in the room…

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" Ran starts to laugh like crazy, Daichi and the others look at Kiseki and start laughing uncontrollable.

"Huh!" Kiseki says confused, he opens his eyes and glances down at his 'uniform'.

It was a chicken costume made exactly like the uniform for Seiyo Academy, except for the fact that it was covered in feathers.

Miki sighs, _Ran and her schemes _"Here, Kiseki, it's your _real_ uniform." Miki says handing over another bag hidden in the corner of the room camouflaged.

Kiseki huffs and walks back into the room.

"HAHAHA! Nice one Ran!" Rhythm says high-fiving her.

"Thanks!" Ran replies wiping away tears from her eyes,

"Yeah, how'd you do it?" Daichi asks

"Well, that's a story for next time." Ran replies, there were shuffling noises heard as Kiseki comes out from the dressing room with renewed pride.

He comes out with a sommes fabuleuses

(A/N: King's Treasure, LOL it FITS!)

tie along with a pair of dark shimmery black long pants.

"I approve of this." He says gruffly,

"Okay, we're finally done, now let's go meet up with the others." Miki says clapping her hands, she gets up and walks towards the door.

Ran follows

"Come on! Hurry up!" she says dashing out the door, the boys follow.

~The Throne Room~

The door opens,

"Finally, you're here!" Hikari exclaims, she goes up to the boys and gives them each something from her bag.

A dark twilight purple headset along with a white beanie for Rhythm,

a small golden crown for Kiseki,

a white bandage-like hair-tie for Musashi,

a pair of cute cat ears hairband for Yoru,

a white headband with a star for Daichi,

a pair of pink cheerleading pom-poms with hearts for Ran,

and an light blue art bag for Miki.

A burst of exclamation happens among the boys

"Aw, thanks Hikari!" Daichi says, Hikari smiles

"Gather up people," Kiseki says, the gods all huddle around him.

"Now, we will go to Seiyo High Academy to find the new gods who will save our home." He says

"Yes, we must now go," Hikari says nodding.

"We will be meeting with Nikaidou Yuu, an old friend of mine." Suu says,

"Let's GO!" Ran yells pumping her fists in the air with her new pom-poms.

"YEAH!" everyone shouts doing the same, and they descend, down the mountain to their new home in hopes of preventing the Titans to rise once more.

* * *

_Done~ Hope you liked it sorry for the wait! I'll try to update more k?_


End file.
